The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some semiconductor processing systems employ chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma-enhanced CVD (PECVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), plasma-enhanced ALD (PEALD) and/or conformal film deposition (CFD) to deposit thin films on a substrate in a processing chamber. To create the film, one or more precursors need to be supplied to the processing chamber. A delivery system may be used to controllably deliver vaporized precursor to the processing chamber. When the film has been deposited, the precursor gas is evacuated from the processing chamber. Generally, the precursor gas is delivered at a predetermined concentration. Therefore, the volume in the processing chamber has an impact on the amount of precursor gas that is needed. As can be appreciated, the precursor gas may be relatively expensive.